Follow Suit
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: Francisco was injured by a superheroine who didn't know her own strength. Luckily, she comes back to check in on him. (Lynncisco)


**A long while back, I said I was interested in doing a story Lynncisco (because writing for ships is all I know how to do). Unfortunately, when I sat down to brainstorm... I came up blank. So I pushed the idea to the back of my mind, hoping to come up with something eventually...**

 **At the same time, I was always curious about doing something with the Full House Gang/Ace Savvy universe. Then, a while ago, the two neurons collided, and I got to work with a smile on my stupid face.**

 **Also, the Strong Suit wears a mask here to hide her identity in this one. Just roll with it…**

* * *

He must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The television in his room was airing a game of one of his favorite sports; softball. And his eyes were glued to the screen, absorbing every motion and play the players made on screen. Despite this, young Francisco Ortega's mind was elsewhere, to the point where he decided to simply sigh and grab the nearby remote, aiming it at the screen and closing it. He laid back his head against his pillow and stretched his legs across the bed, and thought about the circumstances that led to him being hospitalized.

He moved his hands down to his legs, and rubbed his finger across it lightly. "Ow. Damn," he cursed lightly, as even the softest touch of his leg caused him immense pain. They had crushed in an accident, after he had gotten tackled to the ground by a girl who clearly didn't know her own strength. A superhero girl, whose team was always appearing on the news. Full House Gang, if he recalled correctly.

And the girl in question looked about his age, he'd estimate thirteen years old. He didn't remember much, but he remembered that she and her family had been battling a gang of robbers, and he had wandered in by accident. His eyes met with one of the robbers, who had the sickest grin emerge on his face as he aimed his gun away from them and towards him. He remembered a loud, terrified scream of "FRANCISCO!" before he was taken down to the ground at the last second before the gun shot. He probably hit his head, because he didn't remember much about who saved him, but some strong vivid details stayed in his mind…

Her suit was bright crimson and silky white, wrapping her body smoothly and tightly, that in spite of himself he stared at her soft, budding breasts. Her autumn-colored hair, wrapped in a long ponytail that swayed back and forth as she looked down at him. Her soft lips, as red as her uniform, moving to form words he couldn't hear. Her brown eyes, staring down at him with tenderness and care, only to look over to the attempted assailant with impassioned anger…

Francisco sighed. Why was he thinking about it now? Why was he thinking about… her, right now? And in such detail…

 _And how did she know my name?_

He shrugged and grabbed his remote again, ready to turn the game back on to dispel his thoughts, when he heard a soft knocking at his door. "Come in," he called out, and watched the door slowly open. When Francisco saw who was at the door, he gasped. He had expected his mother or a nurse to enter, so imagine his shock when the same girl as before entered his room, carrying… was that a bouquet of flowers? Were those... crocuses?

"I-is this the room of Francisco Ortega?" she asked shyly. Francisco thought that was a bit weird; she always seemed so lively and full of action during the news broadcasts. Plus, didn't she already know who he was?

"Yeah. Francisco Ortega. That's me," he said, raising his hand. He quickly lowered it, though. What, was he in school or something?

The young girl took a deep breath, and walked towards him, and stuck out her arms abrasively and quickly, as if she were a robot. "Th-these are for you," she said, a slight blush slowly forming on her cheeks, "And they're just get well flowers, not a romantic thing or something like that," she said. Judging from the way she sealed her eyes and muttered "Dang it," under her breath, she clearly regretted saying the second part.

Francisco was still in shock, but he found himself automatically stretching his hands outward, and grabbing the bouquet. His fingers, rough from years of sport, lightly brushed hers, strong yet still soft, as he grabbed the crocuses from her hands. The young girl before him slightly relaxed her tensed up shoulders as he weakly smiled at her and whispered a small "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me yet," the Strong Suit said, "Wait till you see what else is in there."

Francisco gave her a questioning look, before checking inside the bouquet, and sure to her word, there was something else in there.

A jockstrap, wrapped around the stems of the flowers.

"Is… is that…"

"Yep!" she said with glee, a prideful look on her masked face, "That's the jock I wear whenever me and my sisters go out to fight crime. Gives us luck. I also have this cricket that I sometimes use..."

"Sisters? Isn't there a boy with you."

The Strong Suit looked to the side and scoffed. "Yeah, a boy. Good one."

...

"Um… hey, can I ask something?" the young man asked. She looked at him with a new curiosity. "Sure. What's up?"

"So… back there… when the bad guys pointed their weapons at me… before you saved me, you called out my name. How did you know what my name was?

The Strong Suit suddenly looked nervous, as her eyes narrowed and she began to stutter. "Well I… um… uh…" Francisco watched as a clear drop of sweat made its way down her face, across her blushing freckled cheeks…

Wait. Freckled cheeks… brown ponytail… offering a jockstrap as a gift…

"Oh my God," he breathed in shock, "Lynn? Lynn Loud?"

The girl swallowed, as she backed away from his bed slowly. "This was a mistake," she said in a terrified tone, as she turned around with superhuman agility and grabbed the doorknob…

"Wait! Lynn, please wait," Francisco said as he tried to get up, but due to his painful injuries, he fell on the ground with a loud thud. Lynn looked back to the Hispanic boy on the floor, and instinctively rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" she said panickedly, as she picked him off the ground with her strong arms, one holding his back and the other tucked between the back of his knees. Despite the pain in his legs, the young man couldn't help but smile. He felt… a strong sense of comfort wash over him while he was in her arms. He sniffed the air around her; she smelled as she always did; sweaty and grimy, but there were pleasant hints of flower in her scent.

She placed him back on his bed, and repeated her question "Are you alright, Francisco?" The young man nodded and whispered a small "Thank you. And Lynn… please stay… I promise I won't tell anyone…"

The auburn haired girl looked conflicted, as many emotions danced on her face. Her eyes went back and forth between the door and Francisco as her stressed mind did its best to make a decision. But then, she looked him in the eyes and froze. As their sights locked on to each other, Lynn found herself unable to look away from his face, a strong magnetic pull towards him, and suddenly the thought of leaving him seeming like the last thing she would ever want to do. She sighed softly, before a warm smile broke onto her face, and she gave him a small nod. "Ok, I'll stay," she said, "I mean, you already know my identity. Running away wouldn't do a thing."

Francisco chuckled softly. "I should've known from the moment you gave me a jock."

"A lucky jock. It would've helped you recover faster," Lynn said with confidence, before slightly deflating, "Speaking of which… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For… hurting you like that. I know there was a guy with a gun, and I had a short time but… I shouldn't have panicked. I should've been more calm and gotten you out of the way. Without... hurting you..." she said with guilt.

"Lynn, don't say that. If it weren't for you… I'd be dead…" he let out, as the full realization of what he said finally crashed down on him.

He… he could've been dead. Killed. Gone forever. Taken from his loved ones by a man he never knew, and they would never know. And the only thing that stopped the Grim Reaper's scythe was the girl before him, who was now racked with guilt for hurting him. He breathed out softly, as he felt a new glowing sensation in his chest. Was it gratitude? A stronger sense of gratitude than he had ever felt for anyone. No. No, this was something else. Something he had felt before. Something he only felt when… when he was with Lynn…

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I guess if even Michael Jordan screws up sometimes, anyone can. Remember his baseball career? Even Tanya beats his batting average," Lynn said as her face scrunched up into one of disgust. She hated praising Tanya. She noticed the young man in bed laughing slightly at that, and she beamed with satisfaction. So this was what it was like to make people laugh. No wonder Luan liked it. And better it was Francisco; his laugh was clear and almost musical to Lynn's ears. She wanted to listen to it all day…

He noticed her staring at him fondly, and slowly quieted down. Lynn felt her face flush scarlet when she realized she was staring, and worse yet, he realized she was staring at him. But why shouldn't she stare? He was the kind of person that deserved to be stared at. His charcoal hair was a marvel, even with the messy bed head, and Lynn felt as though she wanted to lie with him on a lazy afternoon, combing it cleaner with her fingers. His skin was tan, no doubt from his time spent in the sun, achieving his best in physical activities. Even the chipped tooth didn't detract from him. If anything, it only made him more unique to her…

"Listen," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I'm... I'm kinda thirsty right now, and honestly, I'm getting tired of looking at the colors in here. Can we continue our talk somewhere else? Somewhere you might like better?"

"And what is this place I'll like better?"

Francisco grinned at her. "How about the burger joint down the street?"

"But I don't think they'll allow you out of the hospital…" Then Lynn grinned in return. She knew what he was implying. She turned her back to the young man, and allowed him to jump on her back. He wrapped his arms around her body, causing the young girl to whimper slightly, as her whole body shuddered from the contact.

"Don't think the great Strong Suit is known to whimper like that…" he whispered jokingly in her ear, as she grabbed his hurt legs and lifted them. She turned her head slightly, so he could see the right side of her face, and she grinned mischievously to him. "You want to see what the Strong Suit is known for doing?"

"What's that?"

She opened the large window in the room, and stepped onto the ledge before it. She took a deep breath as she looked down, and hoped Francisco wouldn't get nauseous on her. "THIS!" she said excitedly, as she jumped into the air on her super powered legs, shooting up into the air at an incredible speed.

Francisco screamed. Lynn laughed.

* * *

"So… why are you a superhero again?"

He doubted that Lynn heard him, over the sound of her own chewing. The girl wolfed down burger after burger, and when there was no burger to be had, she stuffed fistfuls of greasy fries down her gullet, and washed it down with orange soda. However, she looked up at him mid-burger, and Francisco had to admit, she looked kinda cute with her large ketchup-stained cheeks. Like a messy child, he thought as he grinned subtly.

The girl swallowed the bits of sandwich currently in her mouth, and started thumping her chest, letting out a huge _BUUUUURRRRRRRP_ in the process. She blushed softly, and rubbed the back of her neck. Francisco didn't think she would be embarrassed of burping in front of a boy. Before he could reassure her, she said;

"Yeah, I know that was weak. Trust me, if I had a grinder, that would've been better."

Oh. She was embarrassed for all the wrong reasons. Francisco rolled his eyes, before he reiterated his question; "So Ly-"

"Shh. Not in public," she said as she pressed her pointer finger to her lips.

"Um… okay. Strong Suit, when… when did you become a superhero again?"

"Oh, that one's easy. My sister Lisa had an accident in her lab… we all got some superpower or another… my little brother Lincoln said we should all become superheroes… and for different reasons we all agreed," Lynn said, completely forgetting her own rules about names.

"Different reasons?"

"Yeah. Lincoln wanted to be like one of his comic books… Lola wanted the spotlight and attention… Leni just went along with whatever we said…"

"And why did you become a superhero?" he asked, interrupting her rambling list of siblings.

Francisco watched as Lynn's face changed. Her wide amused smile quickly turned into a more soft, fond smile, and she wiped her mouth and cheeks before turning towards the window, staring at the orange setting sun, the soft glow reflecting beautifully off her face. Francisco found his face burning, though whether it was because of the sun or the girl before him, he didn't know.

"I… I always liked playing games with my family," she said quietly, "It's always been the best times I spend with them. And honestly, this has all been like a big sport for me. All of my sisters and my brother jumping, running, punching… it's been a real blast. I know I'm selfish because it's supposed to be about helping people first…"

Lynn stopped with a small yelp with she felt someone put their hand on her's. She quickly turned away from the sight of the sunset, expecting a criminal or villain to have grabbed her, but she only saw… his hand. She looked back at the sporty young man, and saw him smile gently at her.

"It's not selfish to love your family, Ly- Strong Suit. You want to spend time with them, and you're doing good while you do. That's the least selfish thing I've ever heard."

Lynn smiled, reassured his words, and closed her eyes as she moved her hand above his, and slowly interlocked fingers with him. She opened her eyes back up, and looked into his. The boy seemed slightly embarrassed by what she was doing, but slowly relaxed as he looked deep into her eyes. The harsh brown eyes of the battlefield… the soft brown eyes of the playing field… it was hard to tell whose was whose. It didn't even seem to matter, as they both felt like the same person. Lynn took a slow, deep breath, before closing her eyes again and moving her face slowly towards the young teen sitting before her. Francisco felt himself tense up as he saw the pair of curved, rosy lips approach him, but, without any conscious effort, he felt himself close his eyes and started leaning in as well. As they neared each other, they could feel the other's breath on their faces, inching closer and closer…

"Hey, is that superhero girl from the news about to smooch that kid?"

The pair of lovers opened their eyes and looked to the side, spying two restaurant employees staring at them.

"Dang it, Otto. Leave the kids in peace and mind your own business. Clean up the bathrooms already."

"I don't wanna clean the bathroom. Make James do it. I know for a _fact_ he'd love to clean the toilets with his hands..."

"Well, maybe I should just give James your duties and just fire you…"

As the two started bickering and arguing, Francisco felt himself get picked up. He watched as Lynn, with a kind and loving smile on her face, carried him over her shoulder, and whispered, "Let's get you back to your room. It's getting late."

He nodded, but he still felt like he had been cheated…

* * *

Lynn crawled through the window, Francisco on her back, as she finally reached the hospital room that Francisco was supposed to be in. At first, the young man was nervous that someone might've entered the room and found him missing, but the lack of disturbance in his room and the fact that the place wasn't swarmed by panicking staff was proof that he had gone and returned undetected.

The super powered girl slowly grabbed him by his sides, sending electric tingles throughout his body, as she gently lay him in his bed, smiling warmly at him as she did. "I… I hope you had a good time today," she said with a hint of shyness.

"Better than sitting around and watching someone else play ball. I still can't believe Lynn Loud from the other team is a superhero. Actually…" he said, glancing down to the floor nervously, "… you always were a hero on the outfield. I guess it just makes sense... heh..." he ended with an awkward laugh.

The boy immediately felt painful bursts of prickly heat break out all over his body as he said that. Was it too much? He didn't look up at her, just in case he had just said something incredibly dumb…

"Francisco…"

He glanced up, only to feel Lynn's lips crash against his. His eyes widened in shock as Lynn savored their kiss, moving her lips slowly away from his. She looked at him with uncharacteristic femininity, a soft and romantic look in her eyes and blush on her freckled cheeks.

"That… that was a bit short…" he said without thinking.

The girl gave a husky laugh. "Oh well," she said as she went back to the window. Before she leapt, she turned to him and, even through her mask, Francisco could see her wink teasingly at him.

"Guess I'll have to come back tomorrow."

And then she was gone.

Francisco Ortega touched his lips, as if trying to hold on to any remaining trace of Lynn. He smiled as he did, and as he lay back in bed, covering himself with his blanket, he thought about what had happened today. Lynn Loud was the Strong Suit. And she… she kissed him with those soft, velvety lips. _Him,_ out of all people. He smiled to himself; how did it all happen?

He must have been in the right place at the right time.

* * *

 **The reason I chose crocuses specifically? I took that from SizzlR's thrilling Francisco fic, which is on the M-rated side (because it's an epilogue to another dark M-rated fic), but I still found it sweet enough to include (the flower part was sweet. Not the rest of it haha).**

 **Lynn mentioned she uses a cricket as a good luck charm. That was a reference to LittleMonsoon's story, which (not to sound sentimental or fanboyish) really helped remind me of why I loved this ship so much.**

 **And the last name Ortega? I got that from Nelauk and AbberantScript. I mean, once two other people used the same last name, I felt like I had to.**

 **So basically, this fic was full of theft from better stories. I hope you liked it anyway. Lynncisco really is one of my favorite ships, and I hope to write a longer story focusing on it someday. Until then, I'm happy I got to contribute this one.**


End file.
